


Sprouted love like flowers

by holisticgaymess (ThisSimp1eFee1ing), thankfullynotaredshirt (ThisSimp1eFee1ing)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: CURRENTLY REWRITTING THIS FIC AS I AM NOT HAPPY WITH IT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisSimp1eFee1ing/pseuds/holisticgaymess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisSimp1eFee1ing/pseuds/thankfullynotaredshirt
Summary: Todd works at a flower shop, Dirk is his flower-fact-reciting-machine-clad-in-bright-leather SLASH client. Fluff ensues.





	Sprouted love like flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I had this on my school notes and since the school year finished like two months ago I completely forgot about it. This is based of a post on tumblr – which I now can't find (thanks life) – about how fitting a flower shop!au would be for this two. Credits to them for plot then.

Todd Brotzman was having a fairly decent week; he had managed to hold on to his new job - after being fired from his old one at the hotel less than two months ago.  
He was a florist now - not that said job called his name or was his reason for crawling out of bed in the morning. No, it was simply an offer the universe had thrown his way and a job that paid him well enough for him to be able to afford the medication for his sister Amanda who suffered from a disease running in the family. Though he was not exactly doing what he loved, he really could not complain, there were far worse working places than a flower shop.  
In fact the only sort-of-disadvantage this job had was the mildly annoying leather jacket lover who would obsessively camp at the back of the store, entertained only by reciting facts about flower (ones that he really did not care for), but it wasn't as if he could not endure the triviality that the universe insisted on sending his way. 

That day the man's leather jacket of choice was yellow, yellow like the lady's mantle flowers he admired. The bigger portion of his hair swooped to the left as usual, his eyes sparkled the deep colour of the sea as he announced enthusiastically: "During the middle ages, lady's mantle were thought to have magical healing properties" and "Chrysanthemums are considered very unlucky in Malta."  
"That's great Dirk." - Todd would say as he worked the broom and swiped the previously potted dirt that fell on the floor.

On another day Dirk enthused about lilies and he really wouldn't shut up about them. He'd just be looking at his flower of interest for the day and then he'd poke his head through, just above the neck and then he would look around the empty shop and walk to the counter. He'd put his back to it and he was sitting on top of it, his legs dangling and his shoulders hunched forward.  
"Can you help me?" Dirk asks, his cold fingers tapping on his bare arm.  
"Yeah, man." Dirk's hand remains on his wrist and he makes no move to retreat his gesture – not that Todd is bothered anyways. "What are you looking for?"  
"Purple flowers, speckled with white." He said, his soft eyebrows scrunched together as he talked.  
"There's lilies over there." Todd points at the general direction of the corridor.  
"See, the problem is, lilies are poisonous for cats." Dirk says, his eyes wide and eyebrows high.  
"Do you have a cat?" Todd asks, entertained by this funny man and half expecting the answer to be funnily: no.  
"Yes, at home. Her name is kitten."  
"Kitten?" There it is, the weirdness he expected.  
"Yes, Kitten-shark." His free hand placed on his knee – because the other is now slipping into his – as he nodded furiously, his hair following floppily around. And then Dirk proceeds to show him dozens of photos of this Kitten-shark kitten on his phone. The purple flowers speckled with white completely forgotten.

The next day was the sixtieth seven in a row, not that he was counting. Well he probably was wasn't he? Dirk did that specially flirty thing on day 21, on day 60 he looked really cute with an angry red mark after having run into a shelf. And honestly scratch that, he has definitely been counting the days ever since he met that little ball of disaster wrapped in a leather jacket.  
Todd was fixing the window decorations and lining up the sunflowers when Dirk appeared behind him.  
"Heliotropism." He states in his as-a-matter-of-fact-Todd tone.  
"What's that?" He asks, with his attempt of an inviting smile on his lips.  
"They follow their sun." Under the day's bright sunlight his blue eyes shun and his hair in this light seemed almost blonde. 'fuck' he thought, Todd had fallen in love hadn't he? "Like Icarus does." Dirk gulps out and he just nods, pleased that their distance allowed their shoulders to brush together.  
Dirk is quiet.  
Todd smiles.  
Dirk smiles.

The next day, Todd was cleaning the higher shelves perched on a ladder and it was going well until he got to the cactus section. His hand touched the spiked prick of a cactus and the scared knocked him out of his balance so quickly that he could not hold on to anything to keep him upright. And with his faith sealed, Todd fell into what would have been a mortal fall. Luckily enough, Dirk just happened to be looking at the flowered cacti, like if that wasn't the universe's work.  
Dirk's breath oofs with the impact, his blue eyes are wide and his jaw dropped.  
"The weather girls were right! It is raining men!" Dirk says, with Todd in his arms, he's breathing heavily partly because of the impact and the scare but mostly because Dirk's hands are on his butt and around him, their faces close, he is blushing so hard and he knows it. Fuck Dirk was gorgeous, embarassment was to get into his her and the next thing he knows he has already said: "Don't you have any facts for this?"  
"Not really, I don't think that any flower falls like that."�He wraps his arms around Dirk's shoulders and touches his forehead to Dirk's temple, seizing the moment he wasn't sure if he'll ever be this close to Dirk ever again "Shut it, man."

If the previous day had been overall great, making Todd believe that there was a chance for he and Dirk to ever get together, the next day was… welll, it was something. Maybe it were his hopes. Their meeting was short and left Todd with some doubt.  
Todd was at the counter as usual, counting the receipts when Dirk popped into view, in his hand he holds a Daisy except that there's only one petal hanging. Dirk holds it out for him and says only "Pull it." And Todd does as instructed and yanks the white petal from the yellow center.  
"Loves me!" He yells way too loudly, throwing his arms up in victory "Yes!" and then leaving Todd wondering what the hell had just happened.

Todd had decided that he would stop counting the days, so the next time he saw Dirk he wore yet another one of his brightly coloured jackets, pink leather was indeed a bold choice.  
He talked enthusiastically about roses and Todd wasn't really listening, no not really, in fact he was just starring at his eyes, wondering why the hell Dirk kept on coming back.  
"Todd, "Dirk calls, leaning over the wooden counter where Todd was arranging a red roses bouquet, the man's thin long fingers reach for one. He brings it to his nose, sniffs it experimentally and adds: "Did you know that roses can live for the longest of times, some from Germany have been alive for over a thousand year."  
With his eyes still fixed on Dirk, his movements and the way his dorky face squished as he talked, Todd could barely think. With his head on autopilot, in fact Todd didn't even noticed what he was saying until it had gone past his lips: "Did you know that roses have multiple meaning when you offer them to someone, like depending on the colour. For example, red roses are what you offer someone you fancy."  
For a brief moment everything stops, even the cars on the busy streets seem to quieten to pay tribute to the moment and Todd for that long regrets to skate close to such a topic. At least they are both two grow men, maybe Dirk isn't that squirm-ish about romance as he seems. Actually he's just staring at Todd in dumb silence with a smirk on his very pink lips. Shit. The next moment a bright glow runs through the man's blue eyes, the rose he held between his fingers is eyed at, spun as he hesitated and then presented to Todd. His shoulders are up and tight, hiding the vast majority of the man's face, though he can see that Dirk appears to be blushing.  
Todd takes the Rose with a smile, ceasing the opportunity of having Dirk standing close once again to pull him for a kiss, lowering the man from his full stand by dragging him by his tie. Once their lips touched - and Todd could practically feel the grave extent of his error weighing on his conscience – that is until Dirk's hands come to rest on his shoulder and he slowly parts his lips.  
He pulls back slowly with his hand still clenching around Dirk's ice cream patterned tie in a way that Dirk still had his face on his level. Todd then walks around the counter so that it no longer was a barrier and for a long while there is silence they stand close but stare at everything but each other. Todd for instance, stares down at the rose in his hand and then back up at Dirk. Wasn't he supposed to say something?  
"Hey Dirk, why do you keep coming back?"�"Because I very much fancy you." Dirk states, his arms looking like two flailing bags of bones and blood now that they weren't holding Todd.  
"I very much fancy you too." Todd says, with his best attempt of an English accent.  
"Was that-?" "No, no it's terrible I know." "I quite like it." "You do?" "Yes." Inching closer, Todd pulls Dirk close, getting his lips on the process. His hands go nicely around his waist and he smell like fresh cologne and dark tea on a cold morning, Dirk's embrace is tight and warm and Todd absolutely loves it.  
"So would you go out for tea with me?" Dirk asks. "After 5 I mean…"  
"Of course, I would love to." Todd says.  
He tucks his head on the crook of Dirk's neck, and his client does not seem to mind it that much, nor does Todd, because for some moments, the mundanity of the universe does not matter, not at all. And working on this particular shop is no longer such an effort because it has brought the two of them together.


End file.
